PKMN Trainer Taylor's Adventure!
by Jshuen
Summary: Taylor's dreams of becoming a Pokemon trainer have come true. But is he ready for the hardships and responsibilities that come with it? Read as he journeys through Johto and discovers what life with Pokemon is really all about
1. New Friends, New Rivals

**PKMN Trainer Taylor's Adventure!**

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

**Authors notes:**

Just want to outline, even though using Generation II and IV's Gold and Silver games as a basis, I plan on taking some liberities of my own in terms of creative license.

The obvious being the changing of the games Rocket plot-line, down to slight roster changes in Gym Leaders/Elite Four members, Pokemon appearances and all that jazz.

Anyway! Please enjoy, and leave reviews for suggestions, criticisms and recommendations.

* * *

A tiny electronic beeping noise raddles around inside my head. My eyes stir as the world around me begins to shift back into my consciousness. The blurry image emitting the noise starts to take a coherent shape, my Hoothoot alarm clock, coo'ing and chiming.

"Oh!" I cry, my eyes snapping open.

I rip back my bed sheets, leaping to my feet and head over to my window. Drawing the curtains the sunshine pours into my room. On this particular day, the sun seemed a little sunnier. Today is the day I start my Pokemon Journey.

"Taylor?" a woman's voice calls me from outside the room, "Are you up?"

I spin around and start shoving things into my red backpack, "Yes Mum," I shout back, "Be down in a minute,"

I'd been so excited the night before I hadn't bothered to pack for my journey. Instead I watched old tapes of League exhibition and Championship matches, studying other trainers battling methods and trying to determine which Pokemon I would try to capture.

I fling my packed bag over to the bedroom door and start to get dressed.

"Okay, so what I put on now will pretty much be what I wear for long time," I grimace.

Frantically looking around, I decide on my favourite pair of blue jeans, a plain white t-shirt and black jacket. With a smile to myself in the mirror, I brush a hand through my messy brown hair, reach for my backpack and head downstairs.

* * *

"I'm so proud of you!" my mother beams, tears swelling in her eyes

I roll my eyes and sigh, "Mum you're being too dramatic, I haven't even stepped out of the door yet,"

The tears swell up even more, "I know, but you remind me so much of you're father,"

I guess she's right in that regard. My Dad's a Pokemon trainer as well, and a pretty good one based on the stories both he and my Mum used to tell me. He'd been around for most of my childhood, though, in recent years he's been at home on and off. I guess travelling to different regions and training.

"I'll call you on my pokegear every week and let you know how I'm going okay?" I say, placing my hands on her shoulders

That seemed to settle her down a little since he regained some composure, "Okay," she nods, "I love you,"

She tosses her arms around me and pulls me in. I embrace her back, "I love you too Mum,"

* * *

Setting off down the road, the sun shines brightly down on me.

"A little warm," I think to myself taking off my jacket and putting in my backpack.

As I turn a corner Professor Elm's lab comes clean into sight. Of course a large three-story building with all sorts of radio emitting equipment sticking out of the roof would be hard to miss.

"There it is!" I cry and begin to run towards the building.

* * *

The inside of the lab is much like a hotel lobby, like the ones you would find in Johto's capital, Goldenrod City. Pristine white marble floors, complimented with support pillars that look the same. Large windows are everywhere, making everything look new and shiny.

In awe of my surroundings, I hardly notice a man wearing a lab coat and tan pants approach me, "Hi, you must be Taylor?" the man asks, "Here to pick you're starter?"

I turn around to see him smiling at me, "Uh, yeah… sorry I'm a little late,"

"That's okay, Professor Elm is just with another trainer at the moment, but he shouldn't be too long,"

"Actually I'm ready for Taylor now," another voice says, coming from behind the lab assistant.

I look past him to see a slim man wearing a lab coat and small round glasses walking up the corridor. Walking beside him is a boy roughly the same age as me.

"Ah Professor Elm, finished already?"

"Yes, Allan knew which one he wanted straight away," Elm stated as he turns to Allan, "I hope you treat you're new Pokemon with love and care, and I wish you the best of luck,"

"Thanks Professor," the boy says and faces me, "Choosing you're starter huh?"

I nod, "Yeah, I'm pretty excited!"

Professor Elm then chimes in, "You know, it may even be a good idea for the two of you to become rivals,"

"Is that some sort of enemy?" I ask a bit lost.

Allan sighs, "A rival is someone you try to constantly be better than,"

"That's right, like an ongoing competition against the two of you," Professor Elm states.

"I guess I'll register you in my pokegear then," Allan sighs, offering his pokegear to me.

I pull out mine and exchange his with mine. Once I've input my number, we switch back.

"Well, I'll keep in touch with you," I say, placing it back into my pocket.

Allan turns to Professor Elm and thanks him again and heads towards the exit.

Professor Elm smiles, "Well, let's not keep you waiting any longer," and motions me down the hallway.

* * *

Professor Elm leds me down a long hallway until we finally arrived at the end, the opening to a very large, very bright room. At first I mistook the brightness for artificial light, though eventually my eyes fell on the floor to ceiling windows covering the back wall.

"Just over here," Professor Elm motioned.

He goes and stands beside a trolley, atop of it was a red cushion with three intentions in it. Resting inside each are three pokeballs.

"As you start you're Pokemon journey, it's my responsibility to bestow you you're starter Pokemon," Elm says with a wide smile, "Now will you choose Chikorita the grass Pokemon?"

Professor Elm reaches for the closest pokeball to the left and tosses it into the air. The pokeball bursts open as light floods out. The light quickly takes the shape of a Chikorita.

It twitches its leaf and sniffs the air.

"Or perhaps you'll choose, Cyndaquil, the fire Pokemon," Elm continues, picking up the next pokeball and tossing it into the air.

A Cyndaquil pops out, and with a little cry flares the flame on it's back.

"And finally, the water Pokemon, Totodile," Elm says, tossing the last pokeball.

With a cheeky laugh and a dance, Totodile emerges from the pokeball in a brilliant flash.

"Which one will you choose Taylor?" Elm asks.

I look at each Pokemon, who look back at me. Each one had their own inherit strength, weakness and advantages. Though I knew too well already which one I was going to pick, the Pokemon I had been itching to get a hold of.

"I choose Cyndaquil!" I proclaim, pointing at the fire Pokemon.

It lets out another cry and flames shoot from its back. The other two look at it, almost disappointingly.

"I'm sorry guys, if I could I would choose you all!"

Professor Elm smiles, "I'll be having more trainers coming soon," he extends his hands, holding a red and black object, "This is you're pokedex. It will automatically provide you data on any Pokemon you'll encounter on you're journey. Simply point it in the Pokemon's direction and it will download all the available data,"

I take the pokedex and study it in my hand as Professor Elm recalls Chikorita and Totodile into their pokeballs. I flip open the pokedex to reveal two screens and point it at Cyndaquil. It hums softly before bringing up a picture of Cyndaquil on the top screen, while displaying a mix of graphs and attack lists on the bottom. The pokedex suddenly begins to emit an electronic voice,

"_Cyndaquil, the fire mouse Pokemon. It usually stays hunched over. If angered or surprised, it shoots flames out of its back_,"

"The pokedex will also read out some information about any given Pokemon as well," Elm explains.

I push it closed and shove it in my back pocket, "Thanks so much Professor,"

"Before I forget, here are five pokeballs, so you can start catching straight away," Elm continues, handing me five tiny pokeballs, "And finally here is Cyndaquil's pokeball,"

I take the pokeball off Professor Elm and point it at Cyndaquil, "Return!"

A red light emits from the ball and shoots straight at Cyndaquil. Enveloped by the light, it draws the Pokemon back into its ball.

"Well that's everything you'll need to begin you're journey," Elm says with a smile, "I trust you'll be heading towards Violet City to challenge the first gym?"

I take a moment to gather my thoughts. I hadn't really considered jumping straight into challenging gym leaders, but Professor Elm said it in a way that got me excited.

"I guess that's a good idea Professor," I proclaim.

* * *

As I step back out into the mid morning sun, I firmly clutch my new Cyndaquil's pokeball.

"I wonder what Pokemon I'll catch first" I loudly wonder to myself.

"You're not going to catch anything by just standing there," a voice booms.

I look around, my cheeks glowing red, to find the source of the voice. My eyes finally stop on the familar figure of the blonde haired boy from inside Elm's lab lending on a tree.

"Allan?" I ask, "What are you still doing here?"

"I figured I'd wait for you to choose you're starter," he stated walking closer towards me, "Thought we could have a Pokemon battle,"

I clutched the pokeball in my hand, "A battle?"

"Yeah," Allan reaffirms, "Unless you're scared to battle me?"

"Of course not! Let's do this," I cry out, tossing out my pokeball, "Go Cyndaquil!"

The pokeball flies through the air and bounces onto the ground. It flings open and in a burst of white light Cyndaquil appears.

"Cydna-cynda!" it beams proudly, the fire on it's back blazing.

I look at the fire mouse Pokemon, obviously ready for battle. Despite the pokedex claiming Cyndaquil's were timid by nature, my one seemed rash. I smiled.

"This is going to be too easy," Allan proclaims, tossing his own pokeball, "Totodile!"

The water Pokemon lands with a thud on the ground and sneers at Cyndaquil.

"Let's get started!" I shout pointing at Allan.

* * *

**Taylor has received his first Pokemon**, **Cyndaquil. Now he's about to battle his new rival! Will Taylor be able to manage a win against Allan and Totodile? **


	2. Cyndaquil Vs Totodile! Grudge Match!

**PKMN Trainer Taylor's Adventure!**

**Chapter 2

* * *

  
**

"Cyndaquil use tackle!" I shout pointing at Allan's Totodile.

Cyndaquil lets out a cry and rushes the water Pokemon.

"Totodile counter with leer," Allan commands calmly.

Totodile's eyes widen and flash blue, causing Cyndaquil to come to a halt in the soft dirt.

"Ah!" I cry. _Allan is trying to dwindle Cyndaquil's defence_. "Cyndaquil use leer as well," I order.

Cyndaquil opens its mouth and cries out. Totodile recoils for a moment.

"Trying to match my strategy Taylor?" Allan boasts, "Totodile shake it off and use scratch!"

Totodile grimaces and rushes Cyndaquil, holding up both its arms. It leaps forward, and with a forward swinging motion cuts Cyndaquil with its sharp claws.

Cyndaquil rolls backwards. By the look on Cyndaquil's face, I notice it took a lot of damage just now.

I clinch my fists and order another tackle attack. Cyndaquil leaps back to its feet and dashes at Totodile, who is taken by surprise. Cyndaquil slams into Totodile with great force, causing the water Pokemon to tumble backwards.

I look over at Allan. He's expression had changed from calm to irritated. Maybe he didn't expect me to be able to match him? Or maybe he was realizing he wasn't as good as he thought?

"Enough of this, Totodile let's end that Cyndaquil," Allan shouts, outstretching his hand and pointing towards my Pokemon, "Water gun!"

My eyes widen with shock. _How could it already know water gun_?

Totodile jumps back towards Allan, creating distance between itself and Cyndaquil. Opening its mouth, Totodile takes a deep breath before exhaling towards Cyndaquil.

Only, nothing happens. A puzzled expression covers my face. I look at Allan, who shares the same expression. Nothing but air comes out of Totodile's mouth.

"I guess it doesn't know water gun yet…" Allan mutters.

I take quick notice of Allan's distraction and use it to strike, "Cyndaquil quick! Tackle!"

My fire mouse Pokemon charges once again towards Totodile. This snaps Allan back into the battle, "Doesn't matter if you can't use water gun yet, let's beat them with scratch!"

Totodile leaps forward and manages to hit Cyndaquil before it can make contact with tackle.

"Before it can recover, use leer!" Allan orders.

I look over at him, the quiet boy I had met before was now gone, replaced with a fiery and spirited trainer.

"Okay Cyndaquil, counter with leer!"

"Use scratch!" Allan cuts in. Totodile once again leaps forward at Cyndaquil.

My Pokemon rolls across the ground towards me. It's taken massive damage, and Allan's Totodile seems to outclass my Cyndaquil in terms of speed.

"Now let's finish that Cyndaquil off, use scratch again!" Allan orders.

I watch helplessly as Allan's Totodile once again charges my Pokemon. Thoughts race through my mind. Do I use leer? How about if I countered with tackle?

I'm so busy trying to think of what to do to stay in the match, I don't realize Cyndaquil had gotten back up and readied itself for an attack.

Cyndaquil grimaces and shakes its body. Slowly, a thick black smoke begins to spread out from the holes on its back where normally its flames would protrude.

I look up as Cyndaquil begins to cover the entire area around itself with black smoke.

"That must be smokescreen!" Allan gasps.

I follow his shocked gaze to his Totodile, which is coughing, trying to brush away the smoke with its tiny arms.

"Cyndaquil must've learned a new attack!" I cry out happily, "Okay! Now use tackle!"

In a blur, Cyndaquil launches out of the smoke and slams into Totodile hard. The impact sends Totodile tumbling across the ground.

"Get up Totodile, it's not over yet!" Allan cries.

I watch as Totodile struggles to pull itself up. Cyndaquil must've packed all of its energy into that last tackle attack I wonder. Glancing at my own Pokemon, I notice that it's exhausted, barely being able to stand.

What happened next caused both Allan and myself to gasp in disbelief, as we witnessed both our Pokemon collapse on the ground.

Allan closes his eyes and smile, holding out his pokeball, "Return Totodile, you did a great job,"

I run over to Cyndaquil and cradle it in my arms. It weakly looks up at me and barely manages to let out a cry, "Good work buddy," I smile.

Looking up I see Allan with his back to me, walking away.

"Wait," I call out.

He stops for a moment, "Good battle Taylor. I look forward to our rematch," and continues to walks away.

I turn around and start in the opposite direction, towards the New Bark Pokemon center, Cyndaquil in my arms.

* * *

**We all know how grueling and fair sided the first rival battle can be! **

**So what does the next chapter hold for Taylor as he begins his journey out on Route 29? Recommendations welcome.  
**


	3. Taylor Tries To Catch A Pokemon

**PKMN Trainer Taylor's Adventure!**

**Chapter 3  
**

* * *

The distant sounds of chirping Pidgey rouse me awake. I raise a hand to my left eye and rub it, yawning loudly. I peer down to see Cyndaquil resting atop my sleeping bag, rolled up in a ball by my feet. It snores softly.

Thoughts of the previous day flash in my mind. A sudden surge of excitement fills my body as I recount my battle with Allan. I begin to imagine all of the Pokemon I'll soon meet, all of the trainers I'll get to battle, and, when I will have the chance to challenge Allan to a rematch.

_Next time, I'll beat you_.

* * *

"You better eat up Cyndaquil, I'm going to want to make it all the way to Cherrygrove City by nightfall," I say matter of factly, lifting another spoon of porridge to my mouth.

Cyndaquil lifts its head up from a tin of Pokemon food and glances at me, a happy expression covering its face.

I finish off the bowl and proceed to wipe it clean with some water from a bottle and a wash towel. I then open up a sack and place it, along with the spoon back inside and tuck it away inside my backpack. Cyndaquil wonders over to me, and places the empty tin in front of me. I scoop it up and place it inside the back before zipping it closed.

"Okay, well I guess it's time to get going," I say, climbing to my feet.

I detach a pokeball off of my belt, and pressing the button affixed to the front, it swiftly enlarges to the size of a tennis ball. I point it at Cyndaquil. A red flash of energy fires at the Pokemon, drawing it into the pokeball.

* * *

I walk along the winding dirt trail that paves the way through the forest of Route 29. As I stroll along, my eyes stay fixed on the majestic trees and sheltering shrubs stringed along the path, trying to find any evidence of wild Pokemon. Every Pokemon trainer worth his salt, I thought to myself, try to catch as many Pokemon as he can find.

A sudden rustle in a low shrub catches me by surprise. I try to stop, but loose my footing, stumbling forward. I outstretch my arms to reaffirm my balance just in time to see a Sentret scatter across the path after leaping from a tree, and dive headfirst into the adjacent shrub.

"A wild Sentret!" I cry with excitement.

I dart towards the shrub, pushing the branches aside so I can manage my way through it. My eyes scan the grassy forest ground for the Sentret I had spotted. I finally see it frantically winding through the trees up ahead.

Breathing heavily, I chase it. I dart around trees and bushes, as the Sentret tries to loose me. It runs up tress, leaping from the branch of one tree to another tree. My eyes remain focused on the Pokemon the whole time; I almost end up running into more than a few trees.

As Sentret leaps from yet another tree, it lands in a clearing, encircled by large foreboding trees.

_It's stopped! Now's my chance_

Slowing down my pace, I slowly creep up, using the trunk of a tree as my cover. Carefully I peer out from behind my behind place. Sentret is perched up on its thick tail, its long slender brown ears twitching in a rhythmic fashion. Its attention was on something, but it wasn't me.

Creeping a little closer, I detach an empty pokeball from my belt and ready it in my hand. Sentret's attention continues to be drawn in the opposite direction to my own hiding place. Swallowing hard, I step out from behind the tree trunk and pull back my arm ready to throw the pokeball.

"You're mine Sentret!" I shout.

With a baseball pitchers toss, the pokeball leaves my hand and flies through the air, hurtling towards Sentret.

The next thing I realize is, as the ball rapidly approaches it, Sentret quickly darts around and faces me. In quick succession, Sentret lifts it tail out from underneath itself, landing on its small feet The Pokemon then swings it's entire body around, its tail following a few inches behind. I let out a little gasp as I see Sentret's tail knock my pokeball away with a loud thud. The pokeball proceeds to fly back at me, hitting the ground and rolling through the grass stopping just inches from my feet. I peer down at the pokeball lying by my foot, and then turn my gaze back at Sentret, who is now peering intently at me.

"Chikorita use razor leaf!" a females voice booms from close by.

I look around, confused. Where could that voice had come from?

A sudden rustle from a berry bush near by catches my attention, as well as Sentret's. Despite what I had just heard, to my amazement a Chikorita leaps from the bush and proceeds to swing its tiny leaf atop its head around. Chikorita builds up momentum and with a final heavy swing, fires a slew of leaves towards the wild Sentret.

The attack flies through the air so quickly, the wild Pokemon has no chance to react. The razor sharp leaves brush past Sentret, cutting deep into its skin.

"Okay now!" the female voice booms again.

I recoil in shock a second time as the figure of a girl emerges from the same berry bush Chikorita had moments ago. Her long auburn hair has what looks like Oran berries tangled in it. In one hand she grasped a pokeball, and in a similar fashion as I had previously, tosses the ball at Sentret. It hurdles through the air, whacking the wild Pokemon on the head, and snaps open. A flash of white sucks Sentret in, clamping shut once it sucks in its victim. The pokeball falls to the ground and thrashes around violently. I pull my gaze away for a moment to glance the girl, as well as her Chikorita, peering intently at the ball. After a few seconds, the bright red flashing button on the front of the pokeball goes silent, returning to its normal white colouration.

"Yessssssss!" the girl screams in joy, jumping up and down on the spot. Her Chikorita mimics its trainer's actions, but gets dizzy quickly and stops.

"Uh… congratulations, I guess," I manage to say; a bit disappointed I missed out on the chance to catch a Pokemon.

The girl stops her celebratory dance and glances at me, "Don't you know how to catch a Pokemon?"

The bluntness of her comment catches me off guard, "What? Don't just assume things about me!" I snap back

"Well for one thing you threw the ball without weakening the Pokemon first," she remarks with a smug grin, tossing her new pokeball up and down in her hand, "That's the first sign of an amateur,"

"What did you call me?" I growl

"You heard me, a-m-a-t-e-u-r. Amateur is what you are," she remarks, her grin widening.

"I'll show you who's an amateur!" I cry, detaching Cyndaquil's pokeball from my belt and gripping it firmly in my hand.

The girl glances my pokeball and fixes her eyes back on me, "I don't battle amateurs, sorry,"

I study her for a moment, trying to calm myself down. It suddenly dawns on me that she's simply trying to goad me. She scrunches up her nose and her mouth forms a dissatisfied shape, then shrugs and starts to pick the twigs off her bright red top. I put back the pokeball and extend my hand.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot," I say politely, "My name is Taylor from New Bark Town,"

After a long pause, the girl extends her hand and shakes mine, "My name is Mina," she says, "Isn't Taylor a girls name?"

My face suddenly burns hot, "I-it can be a boys name as well!" I protest

Mina shrugs, "Whatever," and pulls away her hand.

"So are you a new trainer as well?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

"That I am," Mina beams proudly, "I received my Chikorita from Professor Elm a couple of days ago".

Upon hearing its name, Mina's Chikorita lets out a cry and jumps excitingly.

"So what have you been doing out here? Shouldn't you be past Cherrygrove by now?"

Mina shakes her head, "People are so concerned with covering as much distance in a short amount of time as possible," she proclaims, "I on the other hand want to take my time and meet and catch as many Pokemon as I can!"

"How many have you caught so far?" I ask with genuine excitement.

She takes a moment and counts with her fingers on one hand, "Um, with Sentret it makes…four,"

"That's impressive!" I proclaim.

"What about you?"

I look down shyly, "None yet… I just have my Cyndaquil," I manage to say.

"Wow, you really are an amateur," she laughs

"Do you think you could maybe teach how to catch Pokemon?" I ask, trying to shift the focus back to Mina

She takes a moment to think and then sighs, "I guess I could show you a think or two. Follow me,"

* * *

Mina leads me through the thick of the Route 29 forest. We climb over a few fallen tree logs, through a low flowing river until finally we reach a wide clearing. I raise a hand to shield my eyes from the harsh sun above. Back in the forest the trees had provided ample protection from sun glare. I look around to notice we must be on the edge of the forest, with a long line of trees behind us.

"Can you see out there," Mina says, pointing out into the distant.

I squint my eyes, trying to see what Mina is pointing at. I see a dozen or so silhouettes ahead, bouncing around and pecking at the soft soil.

"Pidgey?" I say rhetorically.

"Now remember what I said before, you need to weaken it before you fling a pokeball at it," Mina states.

"Oh yeah!" I cry with excitement, tossing Cyndaquil's pokeball out in front of me, "Let's catch us a Pidgey!"

Cyndaquil burst's out of its pokeball and proceeds to run towards the flock of Pidgey.

"Wait for me!" I laugh.

I think Cyndaquil is exciting for me, I wonder to myself with glee.

* * *

A few Pidgey flap their wings and take to the sky as Cyndaquil and I come bouncing over towards them. One Pidgey glances us, flaps its wings and waddles over towards us, squawking.

"I think that one wants to battle us!" I cry, pulling out my pokedex and shoving it towards the bird Pokemon.

"_Pidgey, the tiny bird Pokemon. Common in grassy areas and forests, it is very docile and will chase away enemies by flapping up sand_,"

"Well in that case," I say with a smirk, putting the pokedex back in my pocket, "Cyndaquil use smokescreen!"

"Cyndaaaaaa," the fire Pokemon cries, as it proceeds to blow smoke from the holes on its back. The Pidgey flaps its wings and rises above the smoke.

"Ah it's gone airborne!" I cry, "Cyndaquil jump up and use tackle,"

With a grunt Cyndaquil pushes up on its back legs and propels itself high into the air. With a cry the Pokemon curls itself into a ball and impacts Pidgey with a loud whack. The bird Pokemon falls to the ground hard. Cyndaquil lands back down, resting on all fours.

"Okay now lets use another tackle and finish it off!" I shout with excitement.

As Cyndaquil charges the Pidgey, it manages to pull itself up and begins to wildly flap its wings towards the ground. A billow of sand is thrust up in Cyndaquil's direction. The sand gets caught in Cyndaquil's eyes, bringing it to a halt in mid attack. The Pidgey elevates itself above the ground, and then narrowing its head, swoops towards Cyndaquil fast.

"C'mon Cyndaquil, you gotta get that sand out of you're eyes, use tackle!" I plead.

Cyndaquil shakes its head back forth as Pidgey closes in. I clinch my teeth. That Pidgey's tackle looks powerful. Out of desperation I pull off an empty pokeball from my belt and toss it with all my might at the Pidgey.

The pokeball hits the Pidgey hard before drawing the Pokemon inside. It lands with a thud on the grassy ground. Much like before when Mina caught Sentret, the pokeball thrashes about wildly. I feel sweat fall down my cheeks, down onto my chin. Clinching my fists hard I open both hands due to the pain. My heart races, never had I felt this excited and nervous at the same time.

My eyes carefully watch the red light on the pokeball flash, as the ball rolls around on the ground.

"Come on…" I mutter to myself.

* * *

**I felt this chapter was too busy, and had to come to an end sooner rather than later. So I decided to end on some sort of cliffhanger. OMGHZ, will the Pidgey be caught? Will it break free and wreck havoc on Cyndaquil?**

**As all ways, I'll take recommendations (though you prob's know what will happen)  
**


End file.
